


Die Abstimmung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [79]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Ehe Für Alle, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Team Fluff, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Der 30. Juni 2017 geht auch an den Münsteranerinnen und Münsteranern nicht spurlos vorüber.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Die Abstimmung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgaben – nur indirekte Rede – fürs Team  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Der 30. Juni 2017 geht auch an den Münsteranerinnen und Münsteranern nicht spurlos vorüber.  
> Anmerkung: Das Thema hätte was Würdigeres verdient, aber mir ist nunmal gerade nur das eingefallen ;) Vielleicht kommt ja irgendwann noch mehr …  
> Länge: 499 Wörter  
> Zeit: 40 Minuten
> 
> Ein kleines Geschenk für Anja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen!

***

Nadeshda hatte damit angefangen. So was ist doch nun wirklich mal ein Grund zu feiern, hatte sie gesagt. Thiel hatte da erst nur amüsiert den Kopf geschüttelt – nicht daß er was gegen diese Entscheidung hatte, jeder nach seiner Fasson, aber feiern? Es war ja nun nicht so, als wären Nadeshda oder er davon jetzt direkt betroffen. Aber Nadeshda war so enthusiastisch gewesen, und gegen einen netten Abend im Kalinka war ja nun auch wirklich nichts einzuwenden. Daß Frau Haller dann auch da gewesen war, hatte ihn nicht weiter gewundert, und Boerne war ja sowieso immer da, wenn irgendwo irgendwer was feierte. Oder auch nicht feierte. Trotzdem hatte er es sich nicht verkneifen können, Boerne ein bißchen aufzuziehen und zu fragen, was ihn denn plötzlich an diesem Thema so interessierte. Ob er ihnen vielleicht etwas sagen wollte? Das hatte Boerne dann allerdings lässig pariert und darauf hingewiesen, daß er gesellschaftlichen Fortschritt durchaus zu würdigen wisse, auch wenn es ihn nicht persönlich betreffe. Fortschritt ja, die Frage der Vereinbarkeit mit dem Grundgesetz sei allerdings weiterhin offen, hatte Frau Klemm es sich nicht verkneifen können einzuwerfen, aber bevor sie das weiter hatte ausführen können, war sie von seinem Vater mit dem Hinweis darauf abgewürgt worden, daß sie nicht so eine Spaßverderberin sein solle und lieber ein Glas Sekt nehmen. Frau Haller hatte dann den ersten Trinkspruch des Abends ausgebracht: Darauf, dass nun endlich jeder den Menschen heiraten könne, den er oder sie liebe, und das sei doch schließlich etwas wunderbares, worauf Boerne nur gemurmelt hatte, daß er ja nicht wisse, ob das mit der Ehe wirklich so etwas wunderbares sei, aber jeder müsse ja selbst wissen, was er sich antun wolle, und in diesem Sinne. Nadeshda hatte die Augen verdreht und mit Frau Klemm angestoßen, die sich beeilt hatte zu erklären, daß ihre Anmerkung eben sich keineswegs darauf bezogen habe, daß sie gegen die neue Regelung sei. Auch wenn sie dem Herrn Professor zustimmen müsse, aber wer nun mal unbedingt wolle, dürfe sich in ihren Augen gerne genauso unglücklich machen wie der Rest der Bevölkerung das schon seit Jahrhunderten tue. Was Herbert wiederum dazu veranlaßt hatte, das Institut der Ehe zu preisen und lautstark zu verkünden, daß er keine seiner fünf Ehen je bereut hätte, und überhaupt – aber da hatte er schon ausgeblendet, weil das Dinge waren, die er von seinem Vater wirklich nicht wissen mußte. Außerdem hatte Boerne ihm inzwischen schon zweimal nachgegossen und der Sekt stieg ihm langsam aber sicher zu Kopf.

Weshalb er dann auch völlig unvorbereitet war, als sein Vater sich plötzlich direkt an ihn wendete und fragte, ob er denn nun auch heiraten wolle. Er war so verwirrt, daß er erst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen ihn die gesamte Festgesellschaft erwartungsvoll angestarrt hatte, wahrnahm, daß Herbert eigentlich gefragt hatte, ob *sie* denn nun auch heiraten wollten. Und Boerne, der neben ihm stand, und der sonst doch nie um eine Antwort verlegen war, brachte nicht mehr als ein schwaches _Äh_ zustande.

Wieso hatte er das nicht kommen sehen?

* Fin *


End file.
